


Girl You've Got Me Flustered

by Neferit



Series: Unexpected Journeys to Hobbit Kink Meme [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Flustered!Bilbo, I'm bad at writing smut, Romance, Virgin Sex where they know what they are doing, giggles, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the one who asked him out for a walk, and together, when time was right, they hopped to more. But sweet Yavanna, was the girl making him flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl You've Got Me Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22479339#t22479339) over at hobbit_kink meme:
> 
> _Bilbo is spending the day with a cute curly-haired hobbit lass he fancies (maybe cooking, gardening, dancing at a party or other quaint hobbit activities etc), one thing leads to another and they sleep together. But they're both virgins, so things are shy and awkward at first. What with hobbit propriety and all, Bilbo is sweet and gentle but also a tad flustered (because let's be honest, flustered!Bilbo is the cutest damn thing!)._ _Basically give me really sweet and fluffy hobbit boinkings because *d'awwww* and also *hnnnnng* Can be set before or after the quest, any sort of background story according to writer's imagination._

 

It wasn't all that unusual that Bilbo had been taking walks with someone. After all, he was Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Baggins née Took and Bungo Baggins, gentlehobbit of no small renown - taking hobbits of his age on walks was completely normal.

Well, normal for him meant taking a hobbit to walk with him, only to decide that one time was already one time to many, as most hobbits were not interested in most of what he had to say. Stories of elves, of faraway lands, of Men and Dwarves and Wizards; poetry and his beloved maps... Being interested in anything out of Shire was a very Tookish thing to do, and while Tooks were one of those families closest to what the other races viewed as noble, they were also the least respectable family in the whole of the Shire due to their unhobbbit-like interests.

All were discouraged after one single walk. All but Viola, who had been his closest friend for longer than he could remember, and who grew up from adorable fauntling into a beautiful young woman.

From most of what Viola did, one would have thought that she was a Took herself. She was not - she was from not very important, if respectable, family; and her almost Tookish daring had most probably caused countless headaches for her parents. Still, the biggest dare she ever did (and there had been many of them) had been when she asked him to go for a walk.

Bilbo would like to say that he took her proposal like a respectable hobbit he was. In truth, he just blushed and stuttered his agreement, barely managing to set a date for their walk, before he escaped, not missing the small smile on Viola's lips.

And their walk went alright. Well, more than alright, given that even Viola was blushing when he complimented her on looking exceptionally beautiful on that day, and when he recited some of the translated elven poetry he finished not so long ago (actually, he didn't sleep properly for two nights, just so he could finish the translation and learn the poems to be able to recite them by heart), she was glowing with such happiness that when he stood with her in front of her smial, he couldn't stop himself from blurting:

"Would you mind, if I asked you for another walk?"

His answer had been a brilliant smile, small kiss and "I'd love that."

So here they were, after months of taking walks, sitting at a rocky overhang they discovered as tweens and watching sunset; Bilbo's arm around Viola and Viola's head resting against his shoulder. This day would mark the important mark in taking walks - if six months of walks proved to fruitful, it was high time for the hobbits in question to either start wedding arrangements, or break it off completely.

Bilbo really hoped they will not break it off, as those six months had been the best of his whole life.

Viola seemed to be of similar opinion, since she raised her head from his shoulder and turned so she was sitting in front of him. "As the courtesan asked the famous actor - what now?" she quoted him one of the plays he translated from Sindarin, her eyes betraying the seriousness hiding behind the light statement.

"That depends," Bilbo replied lightly, even if his heart had hammered in his chest. "Daisies, or red chrysanthemums?"

Viola held his eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch into all eternity, before she breathed "the latter" and threw herself at him; her lips glueing themselves against his, as her hands raised to cradle his cheeks and things quickly escalated from then on.

One moment he wrapped his arms around the woman in his lap and next, he would be breaking the kiss as flash of pleasure shot through him, as Viola rocked her hips slightly. Viola's eyes held that familiar mischievous look in them as he felt himself flush at his inability to contain his reaction but if one were to guess, containment of his reactions was something Viola didn't want, given the fact that she rocked her hips again, not letting him to draw back from his kisses.

And while kissing was definitely very nice (and so far the only thing they ever did before - well, to a certain limit, of course), both of them craved more, and were unwilling to wait any longer, propriety be damned.

Bilbo's hands found their way into the lacing of Viola's corset; Viola's fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Damn it all to Mordor; it certainly seemed their usually rather dexterous fingers grew clumsy this day, and right in the moment Bilbo was starting to seriously consider just ripping that blasted corset open, Viola finally managed to unbutton his shirt and reached to help him with the laces.

And sweet Yavanna, Bilbo had seen Viola in various state of dress (or rather, _undress_ ) countless times, courtesy of the long friendship they shared and the number of skinny dippings in the secret pond in the forest they took together, but seeing her like this, her skirt pulled up to her waist, only her breast band covering her body, breathing heavily, her eyes bright and her cheeks blushing, had been a completely new experience.

"You know, you can touch, too," whispered Viola teasingly, laying her hands on his shoulders. Bilbo felt once again himself flush at the thought of actually touching Viola... there... or _there_. He wasn't sure for a moment where to start, when Viola just grabbed his hands and pressed them to her breasts.

Oh. _Oh._

Once again, Viola closed the distance between them and kissed him, making him lose his concentration for a moment. In retaliation he moved his fingers so he could untie her chest band, leaving her bare to his eyes and hands.

Bilbo never had been fan of big breasts (not that he had seen so many of them - none in truth - but still, he could have preferences, right) - Viola's fit nicely into his palms, and he immediately took to enjoy her assets throughoutly, letting his hands do their work, while his mouth slowly moved from Viola's lips down to her neck, her shoulders until it finally reached its destination.

Sharp intake of breath had been his reward, when he finally captured one of Viola's nipples between his lips, sucking at it lightly. Encouraged by the sounds she made, he moved his mouth to the sadly neglected breast, leaving his hand to take care of the other, teasing her with light touches. While he certainly enjoyed himself, all that Viola's squirming in his lap made his pants painfully tight. Somehow, she must have felt his need for more, because she pushed him back, her breathing hard, only to move back a bit as well, her hands on the laces of his pants.

It certainly should make him feel awkward, to just sit there and watch her impatiently work on the laces, but when the fabric finally parted, and his underwear had been pushed down, and Viola's hand slid inside...

_Oh!_

He knew that his own hands could bring him pleasure, but Viola's touch, while inexperienced in handling this particular part of hobbit anatomy, set his blood aflame anew. Grabbing Viola, he rolled them over, so this time he would be on top, nestling snugly between Viola's legs. Propping himself up on one hand, he let his other hand repeat what Viola did to him just moments before; pushing her panties aside and sliding his fingers in.

_Valar_ , she was already wet and ready for anything that would come next, but Bilbo wanted to prepare her even better. Not that he had such a big opinion about his, ah, _qualities_ , but the sounds she made when he teased his fingers along the length of her womanhood were music he would prefer to listen to for some more time.

Viola, however, was of opinion things should move forward, and before he could do anything, she hooked her legs around him and in one forceful move rolled them around, once again ending on top, his hand trapped between her legs and his own body. "While this," she ground herself on his hand once more, "is certainly very pleasurable, I think we could do something... more?" she finished with a question, her eyes looking searchingly into his, giving him opportunity to bow out without repercussions, if he wanted to wait. After all, it would be only respectable to wait with more for until they were married...

But Bilbo had right enough of being respectable. Respectability was nice, but it was cold and unfeeling, while now, he had his hands full, not to mention a lapful, of breathing, warm hobbit lass; one eager to tie her life with his. His mind was made, he pulled her down to kiss her, hoping the kiss would convey his desire to continue.

For a moment he thought that he expressed himself badly, as Viola suddenly stood - yet his fears were defused, when she winked at him mischievously, quickly taking off her underwear, before she was once again moving to to straddle his lap, one of her hands moving him to position. For the shortest of moments, there was uncertainty in her face, before she looked into his eyes, sank down and her warmth enveloped him into its embrace.

Their simultaneous moans echoed in this secret corner of the Shire, but there was no one but them to hear it.

Hands on Viola's hips, he helped her up, only to pull her down, back to him, their hips snapping together. Given how aroused he was, Bilbo coud feel the peak of his arousal nearing by each movement, but he didn't want to be the first one to finish (even if the books, secretly passed between tweens, showed there were more ways how man and a woman could reach peak). Moving on his hands, he reached to the junction of Viola's legs, his thumb sliding in between her folds, teasing the sensitive bundle with small flicks. In matter of seconds, Viola tensed and her inner muscles clamped around him, speeding his own release.

Viola collapsed on his chest, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her, and together their breathing, rapid from the exertion, calmed down. The night was falling, and together with the darkness came cooler air. Viola and Bilbo separated, both of them reaching for the previously discarded pieces of clothing, tying the laces and buttoning the shirts. Once again they nestled close, Bilbo's arm around her and Viola's head on his shoulder.

"So," started Bilbo, feeling himself redden at just the thought of saying this aloud, "I hope it was... good?"

Viola giggled. The sound should probably get on his nerves, but when coming from her, it was clear that it wasn't meant as a mockery. "Of course it was, you silly," she told him, raising her head to kiss him lightly as he turned his head to face her again. "You made sure it went right, and I'm positive that in future, it will be even better," she finished with a wink, making him redden again.

Turning his head forward again, he let his lips form a smile. "You know," he quipped, "I think we should get married as soon as possible, seeing that we already got a headstart..."

He ended with a lapful of Viola again, in reaction to that statement, but as he wrapped his arms around her, he didn't mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably start of a longer series, all parts of which will be inspired by kink meme prompts.


End file.
